So, you paint?
by 1Dbro5sos
Summary: When Frida and her family move into their new home, her younger sisters new imaginary friends aren't the only strange phenomenon. Basically a family move into the murder house story c: rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The house was rather large, as Frida could already tell from the numerous pictures her father had showed her, but what she hadn't counted for was the untamed, jungle like garden at the front of the mansion-like building that would now be her 'home.' Frida looked over to her four hear old sister, Eva, "Daddy!" The little girl beamed, pointing to the house "This our house?" The child asked, grinning the father happily replied with a yes as he unbuckled her out of her booster seat, "Fri, catch" her father smiled, tossing her the set of keys "Good catch!" Her father complimented, with a roll of her eyes Frida climbed out of her own seat and stood up, she soon felt a chill down her spine and pulled her red flannel tighter around her rather frail body "So, what do you think?" Her dad asked, putting Eva on his shoulders "It's old..." Frida replied with a smile "I like it" she smiled, "Reminds me of something from a book," she laughed, walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk "When's mom getting here from her trip?" She asked, picking up a couple of small boxes "She gets here in two days, so I was hoping we could get everything set up to surprise her" he explained as he too, pick up some of the boxes, clearly he would have to come back and get the other boxes but he could just about manage with the few he had.

Frida walked to the porch and looked up at the dark wood door, she slow traced her pointer finger over the wood and smiled placing the boxes down, she found the correct key and pushed it into the lock, twisting it clockwise she was rather startled when the door swung open "Wow" she muttered, picking up the boxing and walking inside "This, this is amazing Dad!" She grinned "I love it!" She beamed, placing the boxes down and immediately running up the stairs "I'm getting the biggest room!" She shouted, walking down the hallway and spotting a door that slowly began to open, Fridas' brown knitted together but she simply dismissed it as some wind or something, she moved to boxes to her hip and kept them secure with her arm, slowly she made her way over to said open door and walked in the room, it's walls where painted a navy blue and the dark wood beams that supported the ceiling added some character "I guess this is my room then," she whispered to herself, placing the boxes down on the floor she took a deep breath in through her nose, her eyes soon squinted as she felt a sneeze building up, with a loud 'achoo' she was rid of the sneeze, "Bless you" a voice stated, jumping slightly Frida turned around to see her father grinning at her "Oh, it's you" she smiled "Who else would it be?" Her dad teased, walking into the room and placing his hands on his hips "You picked the best room, your sisters in the one just down the hall, said she wants you to help paint it because we all know how artistic you are" he nodded, winking at her "Sure, I mean I guess it's practice for when I go to university" she laughed "Well, we're ordering pizza for tonight so we don't have to worry about cleaning the kitchen just yet" he nodded, "I'm going to start gardening though, it's such a lovely day," he stated, pointing to the window "If you need me I'll be out front, hey, maybe we'll meet the neighbours" he smiled, walking out of her new abode.

Frida had began sorting out her CDs and DVDs when she heard loud giggling, she smiled slightly and walked out her room, putting her hands in the pockets of her shorts she made her way to the last room of the hall, which belonged to Eva, "I'm glad you're here" she heard a unfamiliar voice state, her eyes widened and she immediately ran to the room, opening the door and walking inside. Eva was sat on her heart shaped rug with her dolls when she heard her door open "Frida!" She giggled "I made a new friend" she nodded, pointing to the half dressed dolls in front of her "We where playing dollies!" She beamed, Frida smiled softly "Was that you talking?" She asked dumbly "No, that was Nora!" She nodded, Frida laughed softly and simply dismissed this new 'friend' as a creation from her sisters imagination "Tell Nora I said hello then," Frida nodded, beginning to walk out the room "Oh and be careful you don't get any splinters from the floor" she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheFlyingSnowman: There where only minor spelling mistakes...**

* * *

Fridas' father, Oliver was currently on his knees, pulling intently on some weeds that refused to pulled out of the dry soil, his eyebrows creased ever so slightly as he heard the sound of heels clicking against the concrete path behind him, turning he watched as a young, red-haired woman smiled at him "Hello," she greeted "My names Moira, I'm your maid" she smirked, biting her lip ever so slightly. Beginning to stand up Oliver took a rag from his back pocket and wiped his sweaty forehead "Maid? Marcy never told us we had one," he explained, running a hand through his now messy dark blonde hair "Well, I've worked here for all the past owners so I thought you'd want me to work here as well" she smirked and stood up, running her tongue over the front of her teeth she sighed loudly "I can leave if you want me too" she stated, starting to turn around "No, no, it's fine but I was just surprised we had a maid" he stated "But if you're really that insistent in working here, that's fine with me," he smiled, standing to the side so she could get past him "I should introduce you to my daughters" he quipped, leading her into the house "Frida! Eva!" He called, standing with the young redhead at the bottom of the stairs "What Dad?" Frida asked, coming down from the top steps with her sister next to her "And who's that?" She asked, leaning against the banister "Moira O'hara" The elderly woman smiled "I'm your new maid" she smiled at the younger girl "And who's this?" She smiled, holding her hands out to greet the child "My names Eva" she mumbled shyly, hiding behind her. Frida wasn't particularly sure what to think of the new maid, she looked a little too old to be working here for them but she simply dismissed it, it was pretty cool to have someone cleaning up after every mess another person makes, but obviously she wouldn't take advantage of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if it seems like I'm rushing the plot, I'm just really excited to introduce all the characters. I just hope I can portray them right c:**

**i thought it would be pretty cool if frida was related to Leah, I thought it would help the plot c:**

* * *

Their first night at their new home had been considerably normal, Frida had only woke up to a unidentifiable breeze twice but had gone back to sleep almost straight away, Eva had slept peacefully and their father, well he always snored so that was no difference. The morning however had been weird to say the least, Frida had been getting dressed in her room when she felt a sudden chill in her spine, she felt like she was being watched "God this house is freaky" she muttered,pulling her t-shirt on, then her jeans and cardigan "Thank god it's only Sunday" she stated again. Walking towards Eva's room, she pushed the door open "Eva, where are you?" She asked, hearing a sudden shuffle in the closet, shrugging she walked over and opened it "Eva what are you doing in the-" she soon cut herself off when the empty closet came into her view "Oh.." She hummed.

Frida had finally found Eva, playing in their backyard near a white gazebo "Be careful, don't go near the bushes there might be some poison ivy" Frida nodded, walking back into the house "Hey, Frida. Can you do me a favour?" She heard her dad ask "Sure," she smiled, walking over to him "These sinks look like they've been clogged for years" he grumbled, sliding out from under the sink "Can you go next door and ask if they have a flat head screwdriver we can borrow?" He stated, Frida nodded and grabbed an apple from the small fruit bowl on some boxers and smirked taking a bite "Sure, I've been wanting to know who lives next door" she admitted, walking out of the kitchen "I'll be five minutes" she shouted, jogging slightly to their front door, opening it she stepped out and made her way out of their house. Frida strolled to the house next door and slowly brought her knuckled to the hard wood, banging them against it free times she smiled when the door opened and a blonde haired woman opened it "Hi," Frida smiled "Um, my family just moved in next door and my dads doing some work to the house and he forgot his screwdriver so he was wondering if you had one he could borrow" she stated, the woman looked like she was thinking and suddenly smiled "Well, I wasn't told we would be having new neighbours" the lady giggled, "Well sure Honey, I'll go get one for you" she nodded, "Oh and my names Constance" the lady smirked, turning around her smile faded into a scowl "Fucking new neighbours, finally I got used to this street being perfect and they come and ruin it. I hope to god Tate doesn't do something stupid again like last time" she grumbled as she sorted through her 'ex-husband' Hugos old tool box, finding a couple of screwdrivers, she walked back to the young girl "Here you go," she nodded, "Oh, um I'm Frida" she nodded, "My dad's called Oliver and my little sister is Eva. You have a really pretty house by the way" Frida complimented "Oh, I do try" Constance stated nonchalantly, watching as the girl began to walk away.

Frida walked back in the house and placed the collection of screwdrivers next to him "I only needed one" he chuckled, picking up the one he did in fact need "If I was you I'd be getting ready for your first day of school tomorrow. Your cousin Leah goes there remember? That should be lovely, seeing her again" he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

School had been okay, there where plenty of attractive guys which was always a plus but there where also a lot of other people, Leah had really freaked out when she found out where her family have moved into "The devil lives there!" She insisted, scowling when Frida let out a low, disbelieving chuckle "It's true!" She argued, "Wait, so there's a little red man with horns running around my house?" Frida laughed loudly, Leah frowned and ran the tips of her fingers across her scarred face "The Devil is real and he's not some little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful because he's a fallen angel and he used to be God's favourite" she whispered, this was the exact same thing she had said to Violet and she hadn't saw her for a really long time "Wow Leah, that was really deep and dramatic. Have you been reading Twilight lately?" Frida smiled, standing up from her recently sat position "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm heading home. Maybe the devil can help me with biology?" She smiled, kissing her cousins cheek softly "The house is fine, relax" she whispered, beginning to walk away.

Frida was sat in her room, her dad had put her desk together while she had been in school, sat on her skinny chair she continued to browse the Internet, biting her lip slightly she sat up straight and began to type in the name of their street "Murder house?" She muttered as her eyes scanned the bright computer screen "What the fuck?" She muttered, clicking on a page that described the death of a gay couple who had lived their before and a whole family who had died "A father, mother and their 16 year old daughter where found dead" she read aloud. Frida stood up from her chair and immediately went to look for her father who was in his study, she walked in and slammed the door behind her "Hey! Try and be a but quieter" he scowled, "The murder house?" Frida snapped, crossing her arms across her chest "You moved us into a fucking house where people have been killed? What. The. Fuck?" She glared at him "Watch your language young lady" was his reply "I didn't think it was a good idea to tell you about the deaths" he admitted "I didn't want you to feel anxious in your new home" he continued "This house will be better than new once we're finished with it," he explained, smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm considering maybe doing Leah x Violet in this story. Is that something people would enjoy reading?**

* * *

Frida's day had consisted of using her computer and eating, she had nothing else to do so that was a good way to spend her time. Standing up from her seat she pulled out the elastic that was holding her dark brown tresses in a ponytail, moving to her full length mirror she watched as her hair cascaded down to her lower ribs, she looked at herself and frowned. Frida wouldn't think of herself as beautiful, plain maybe, but not beautiful, her light grey eyes where usually filled with boredom or a glint of mischief while her eyelashes where naturally long she did in fact praise herself for them, her slim button nose was covered in a handful of dark freckles and her lips held a natural pout, her teeth where straight and white but that was due to her braces that would soon enough be getting removed "I wish I was taller" she whispered, biting her lip, "5'3 is tiny!" She groaned turning her back to the mirror.

Violet knew there was a new family in her old home, she saw them a lot. Especially the little girl who she had took a shine to, she had been stopping certain people from going anywhere near her, especially The Twins, Infantata and Tate, god knows what would happen to the toddler if they went near her. Violet had spent a couple of hours watching the older sister, she had been sat on her bed while the girl was looking at herself in the mirror, pointing out her own imperfections. Violet was now in the attic, playing with Beau because no one else seemed to pay him any attention "What are you doing up here?" A sudden male voice asked, she immediately recognised it "Go away Tate" she snapped, not even bothering to look at him "Violet... Please don't be like this. I love you," he begged, walking over to her "Tate, go away!" She snarled, looking over her shoulder "You don't love me, you raped my mother!" She frowned "I loved you Tate but I can't look at you anymore" she whispered, rolling the red ball towards Beau "You're the only thing I've ever loved!" Tate argued back, "It was a mistake Violet," he continued, Violet laughed darkly "No Tate, writing the wrong word is a mistake, telling someone a secret is a mistake. Raping my mother and murdering all those people is far from a mistake. You're the darkness!" She stated coldly "Goodbye" she raised a eyebrow as she faded away. Tate couldn't stop himself from sobbing, he scowled as the tears fell down his cheeks, staining his pale skin.

Oliver was sat at his desk, typing away on his laptop when suddenly his phone rang, picking it up he held it against his ear "Oh hi honey," he smiled, "Yeah, the house is perfect, but I was thinking about something" he nodded "There's so many rooms in this house, a lot more than what we actually need. So why don't we advertise some of the spare bedrooms and have people stay?" He smiled "I mean we have a maid so she can help too" he stated, swinging back in his chair "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. We have a maid called Moira, I know right? I had no idea either" he chuckled.


End file.
